


Protection For Pounce-A-Lot

by CuriousThimble



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cat, cat armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Anders commissions elaborate armor for his cat, Ser Pounce-A-Lot, but things don't exactly go as well he hopes.





	Protection For Pounce-A-Lot

"You have to be joking."

 

Anders shook his head, face split into a wide grin. "Not at all, Warden-Commander. This is _exactly_  what I wanted."

 

"This is ridiculous, Anders."

 

"He nearly died, Honor! I  _had_ to do something!"

 

"Yes, you agreed when I said he wasn't coming on any more missions with us.  _That's_ what you did, Anders." Honor came closer, studying the leather and ornately engraved metal. "Don't you think silverite was a bit much? I mean...he's small."

 

"Nothing is too much for Ser Pounce-A-Lot, you should know that."

 

She laughed at his concerned expression. "There are fish engraved in this. Nate is never going to let you live it down, Anders."

 

He shrugged, strapping the warden-blue padding on his orange cat. "After that genlock nearly got him in the Deep Roads, I can't afford to be too careful. Should I have claws fashioned for him, too?" he asked thoughtfully. "Something to fit over his paws, like spurs?"

 

"What? No, Anders," Honor laughed. "He _has_  claws, you ninny. Besides, it's not as if he'll be going on any more adventures, now will he?" Her tone changed from amused to stern in a breath, and her green eyes hardened. "We talked about this."

 

"I know, I know," he cajoled. "This is...he's a mascot."

 

"The griffin is our mascot," Honor said, her voice still carrying the weight of her authority.

 

"He's _Warden's Keep's_  mascot."

 

Honor gave up and walked off, sighing and shaking her head at the mage. Nathaniel had his back to the room, drinking ale in peace, but looked up when she sat across from him and buried her hands in her hair.

 

"What has he done now, sweetheart?" he chuckled.

 

"He had Wade make his cat armor," she groaned. "Grey Warden armor. In silverite."

 

Nate laughed at the time a cat screech was heard over the din. Honor looked up right as Ser Pounce-A-Lot streaked through the hall, leaving Anders cursing and shaking a bloody hand.

 

"Damn cat?" Honor suggested as he walked up, his hand glowing blue from a healing spell.

 

"What? No," he argued. "I just...There's a burr or something on the armor. Wade will have to fix it."

 

Honor watched as the cat climbed up a wooden pillar to huddle in the rafters, hissing at anything that moved. "You're going to have to catch him first, Anders."

 

Nate's nose wrinkled, and he sniffed in Anders' direction. "Anders...why do you smell like piss?"

 

The mage's face flushed, and he coughed a little. "Well...Pounce likes to show ownership."

 

"Likes to piss on you when he's mad, more like," Nate snorted.

 

"He needs protection!"

 

Honor's snort isn't too different from Nathaniel's. "From  _you,_  sometimes."

 

Anders climbed up into the chair, calling his cat's name, and scowled down at them. "I just love him, all right? You bunch of cold-hearted nug-humpers."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me!
> 
> It's bad, I know, but it's a quick little ficlet based on a picture someone posted in the Anders' Kittens FB group, and I kind of ran with it. Written in about 10 minutes, I'm almost sure it will disappear from here one day and come back as something...well...good.


End file.
